conlangfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Regras de formação de palavras em Koina
As palavras em Koina são geralmente derivadas de outras línguas vivas e mortas, com ênfase no grego. As diretrizes abaixo indicadas servem de orientação geral para obter palavras em Koina, mas não são regras absolutas. Pode-se empregar abreviações ou simplificações das formas obtidas por meio delas, bem como recorrer a diferentes formas nominais ou verbais quando for conveniente para se fazer alguma distinção ou obter um termo mais simples ou reconhecível. Grego Transliteração Alfabeto grego Substantivos Os substantivos são tomados pelo seu tema, que pode ser deduzido do genitivo dado pelo dicionário. Troca-se a desinência do genitivo pela vogal temática "a" na primeira declinação e "o" na segunda. Na terceira declinação, o tema fica inalterado quando termina em vogal (e, i, u) ou ditongo (eu, ou), mas acrescenta-se um "e" paragógico quando termina em consoante. # Declinação alfa (correspondente à 1ª latina) ## -ᾱς, -ou > -'a' (masc.) (νεᾱνίᾱς > neaania) ## -ης, -ou > -'a' (masc.) (ποιητής > poieeta, Ἀτρείδης > Atreida, στρατιώτης > stratioota) ## -ᾰ, -ης > -'a' (fem.) (γλῶσσᾰ > gloossa, κώμη> kooma) ## -ᾱ, -ᾱς > -'a' (fem.) (χώρᾱ > khoora, οἰκίᾱ > oikia) ## -ᾰ, -ᾱς > -'a' (fem.) (ἀλήθειᾰ > aleetheia, πολιτεία > politeia, στρατιά > stratia) ## -ή, -ῆς > -'a' (fem.) (φωνή > phoona) # Declinação ômicron (correspondente à 2ª latina) ## -ος, -ou > -'o' (masc. e fem.) (ἄνθρωπος > anthroopo, ὁδός > hodo) ## -ον, -ou > -'o' (neut.) (δῶρον > dooro) ## -ous, -ou > -'o' (masc.) (νοῦς > noo, περίπλους > periploo) ## -οῦν, οῦ> - o''' (neut.) (ὀστοῦν > ostoo) ## -εως, -εω > -'''o (masc.) (λεώς > leo) ## -ως - ω > - o''' (fem.) (ἅλως > halo) ## -εων, -εω > -'''o (neut.) (ἀνώγεων, agoogeo) # 3ª declinação ## -ως, -ωος > -'o' (masc.) (ἥρως > hero, Τρώς, > Tro) ## -υς, -υος > -'u' (masc./fem.) (ἰχθύς > ikhthu, δρῦς > dru) ## -ις, -εως > -'e' (fem.) (πόλις > pole) ## -υς, -εως > -'u' (masc.) (πέλεκυς > peleku) ## -υ, -εως > -'u' (neut.) (ἄστυ > astu) ## -εύς, -έως > -'u' (masc.) (βασιλεύς > basileu) ## -οῦς, -οός > -'o' (masc.) (βοῦς > bo) ## -αῦς- αός > -'a' (fem.) (γραῦς > gra) ## -ώ, -οῦς > -'o' (fem.) (ἠχώ > ekho, Κλειώ > Kleio) ## -ξ, -κος > -'e' (masc.) (κόραξ > korake) ## -ψ, -πός > -'e' (masc.) (γύψ > guupe) ## -ς, -τός > -'e' (masc.) (τάπης > tapeete) ## -ας, -αντος > -'e' (masc.) (γίγᾱς > gigante) ## -ούς,-όντος > -'e' (masc.) (ὀδούς > odonte) ## -ων, -οντος > -'e' (masc.) (γέρων > geronte) ## -α, -ατος > -'e' (neut.) (κτῆμα > kteemate) ## -ην, -ηνος > -'e' (masc.) (Ἕλλην > Helleene) ## -ών, -ῶνος > -'e' (masc.) (χειμών > kheimoone) ## -άν, -ᾶνος > -'e' (masc.) (Τιτάν > Titaane) ## -ίς, -ῖνος > -'e' (fem.) (ἀκτίς > aktine) ## -ήν, -ένος > -'e' (masc.) (ποιμήν > poimeene) ## -ών, -όνος > -'e' (masc.) (ἡγεμών > hegemoone) ## -ήρ, -ῆρος > -'e' (masc.) (κλητήρ > kleeteere) ## -ώρ, -ῶρος > -'e' (masc.) (ἰχώρ > ikhoore) ## -ήρ, -έρος > -'e' (masc.) (ἀθήρ > atheere) ## -ωρ, -ορος > -'e' (masc.) (ῥήτωρ > reetoore) ## -ήρ, -ρός > -'e' (masc./fem.) (πατήρ > patre, ἀνήρ > andre, Δημήτηρ > Deemeetre) ## -ης, -ους > -'e' (masc.) (Σωκράτης > Sookrate) ## -ῆς, -έους > -'e' (masc.) (Περικλῆς > Perikle) ## -ος, -ους > -'e' (neut.) (βέλος > bele, ἔδαφος > edaphe) ## -ώς, -οῦς > -'o' (fem.) (αἰδώς > aido) #Irregulares ## Ἄρης, Ἄρεως> Are ## γυνή, γυναικός> guna/gunaike ## Θαλῆς, Θαλοῦ/Θαλέω/Θάλητος> Thale/Thalete ## Οἰδίπους, Οἰδίποδος/Οἰδίπου> Oidipo/Oidipode ## Ἀπόλλων, Ἀπόλλωνος> Apolloone ## γόνυ, γόνατος> gonu ## δόρυ, δόρατος> doru ## Ζεύς, Διός> Dzeu/Dio ## ἧπαρ, ἥπατος> heepate ## κύων, κυνός> kune ## ναῦς, νεώς> nau ## οὖς, ὠτός> oote ## ὕδωρ, ὕδατος> hudoore/hudate ## χείρ, χειρός> kheire Verbos Os verbos são tomados pelo tema que pode ser deduzido da primeira pessoa do futuro dada pelos dicionários, menos a desinência -σω, -ω, -σομαι, acrescentada da vogal temática indicada pelo infinitivo nos contratos. Naqueles cujo radical termina em consoante, mantém-se esta tal como aparece na primeira pessoa do presente do indicativo e acrescenta-se um "e" paragógico. Exemplos: *Regulares pres. -ω, fut. -σω, inf. -ειν *Com radical em vogal > (λύω > luu, θύω > thuu, δύω > duu) *Com radical em ditongo > (ἀληθεύω > aleetheu, παιδεύω > paideu, ἀκούω > akou) *Com radical em oclusiva > (κόπτω > kope, γράφω > graphe, διώκω > diooke, ᾄδω > aade, πείθω > peithe, λέγω > lege, ἄγω > age, βλάπτω > blape, λείπω > leipe) *Com radical em líquida > (στέλλω > stele, αἴρω > are, φαίνω > phane, ἀγγέλλω > añgele, σημαίνω > seemane, αὐξάνω > auksane) *Com radical em s > (πλάσσω > plase) *Com radical em z > (θαυμάζω > thaumadze, νομίζω > nomidze, ἀφορίζω > aphoridze) *Regulares contratos ** pres. (-άω)-ω, fut. -(ή)σω, inf. (-άειν)-ᾶν > a''' (τιμῶ > tima, ζῶ > dza) ** pres. (-έω)-ω, fut. (-ή)σω, inf. (-έεν)-εῖν > '''e (ποιῶ > poie, τελῶ > tele, καλῶ > kale) ** pres. (-όω)-ω, fut. (-ώ)σω, inf. (-όεν)-οῦν > o''' (δηλῶ > deelo, πληρόω > pleero, κυκλόω > kuklo) *Supletivos (ἔρχομαι > eleu, ὁράω > ope/hora, φέρω > oi/phere, ἐσθίω/ἔφαγον/ἔδω > esthi/phage/ede, πωλέω > poole) *Depoentes (κτάομαι > ktaa) *Sufixados (αἰσθάνομαι > aisthe, εὑρίσκω > heure, γιγνώσκω/γινώσκω > gno) *Atemáticos ** pres. -μι, fut. -σω , inf. -ναι > - (δείκνῡμι > deike, τίθημι > thee, ἵστημι > stee, ἀφίστημι > apostee, δίδωμι > doo, ἵημι > hee, ἐπίσταμαι > epista) *Irregulares ** pres. εἰμί, fut. ἔσομαι, inf. εἶναι > e ** pres. ἔχω, fut. ἕξω/σχήσω, inf. ἔχειν > ekhe/skhe Adjetivos e particípios *2ª declinação ** -ός,-ή,-όν, genitivo -οῦ,-ῆς,-οῦ > -'''o (σοφός > sopho) ** -ός,-όν, genitivo -οῦ,-οῦ > -'o' (ἄφθονος > aphthono) *3ª declinação ** -ῠς,-ειᾰ,-ῠ, genitivo -έος,-είας,-έος > -'u' (βαθύς > bathu) ** -ων, ον, genitivo -ονος, -ονος > -'e' (εὔδαιμον > eudaimone, σώφρων > soophrone) ** -ής, ές, genitivo -οῦς, -οῦς > -'e' (ἀληθής > aleethe, εὐώδης > euoode, συνήθης > suneethe) *Irregulares ** πολύς, πολλή, πολύ, genitivo πολλοῦ, πολλῆς, πολλοῦ > polu ** μέγας, μεγάλη, μέγα, genitivo μεγάλου, μεγάλη, μεγάλου> megalo Latim Transliteração Alfabeto latino Substantivos Os substantivos são formados substituindo-se a desinência do genitivo dado pelos dicionários pela vogal temática, isto é: genitivos em ''-æ -i -is -us -ei'' geram nomes terminados em ''-a -o -e -u -e'' (com vogal final curta). # -a, -ae > -'a' (fortuna, gratia, natura, poeta, terra, vita, stella, nymphe, komeeta, ksiphia) # -us, -i > -'o' (kailo, deebito, deo, mediko, populo, regno, skripto, verbo, atomo, Ilio, puero, agro, filio, muuro) # -is, -is > -'e' (arte, deebitoore, liite, noomine, ooraatoore, paane, patre, tentaatioone, virtuute, vooke, voluntaate, homine, nomine, nokte, animaale, tigre/tigride, aaere) # -us, -us > -'u' (gustu, manu, kornu) # -es, -ei > -'e' (die, re) Irregulares: *vīs, - > vi *sūs, suis > sue *bōs, bouis > bove *Iuppiter, Iouis > Jove Verbos Os verbos são tomados na forma imperativa, que pode ser deduzida do infinitivo presente, isto é: verbos terminados em ''-a -e -e -i'' (vogais curtas), pelos respectivos infinitivos em ''-are -ere -ĕre -ire''. Eeemplos: # -o, -are > -'a' (adiuva, kuura, da, deesigna, disputa, imita, impera, laboora, lava, liibera, manduuka, sta, vola) # -eo, -ere > -'e' (deebe, mane) # -o, -ĕre > -'e' (diivide, ede, ekskluude, induuke, naske, remitte, viive) # -io, -ire > -'i' (adveni) Como sucede no latim vulgar, os verbos deponentes adotam a forma ativa (imita, naske, etc.). Adjetivos e particípios Adjetivos são tomados na forma do genitivo neutro, substituindo a desinência do genitivo por "o" na segunda declinação e por "e" na terceira. # -us, -a, -um, genitivo -i > -'o' (alio, fakto, ipso, longo, malo, medio, nostro, kuotiidiaano, sañtifikaato, tuo). # -is, -is, -e, genitivo -is > -'e' (breve, forte) Sânscrito Transliteração Abugida devanagari Verbos Os verbos são tomados pelo seu tema, geralmente listado nos dicionários, com acréscimo de "e" quando o tema termina em consoante. Exemplos: il > ile; krī > krii Substantivos Os substantivos são tomados pelo seu tema, que pode ser deduzido do nominativo sem a desinência final "s" ou "m", quando existe, exceto naqueles com tema em "r", que são tomados pelo tema mais vogal paragógica "e" (forma idêntica ao dativo singular sânscrito). #Tema em -a: ##masculino: kā́mas > kaama ##neutro: āsyàm > aasia ##feminino: kāntā > kaanta #Tema em -i: ##masculino: agnís > agni ##neutro: vā́ri > vaari ##feminino: gátis > gati #Tema em -u: ##masculino: śátrus > cjaatru ##neutro: mádhu > madhu ##feminino: dhenús > dhenu #Tema em -ā: jā́s > gjaa #Tema em -ī: dhī́s > dhii #Tema em -u: bhū́s > bhuu #Tema em -ṛ: pitā́ (tema pitṛ́, dativo pitré) > pitre Chinês Medieval Para formar palavras a partir do chinês, usa-se de preferência o chinês medieval e não o mandarim moderno, por duas razões. A primeira é que o mandarim sofreu uma drástica redução do seu número de fonemas e por isso tem um número excessivo de homófonos, que se torna ainda maior quando os tons são desconsiderados, o que é difícil de evitar em Koina, uma vez que sua fonética não os comporta. Na prática, o significado de palavras isoladas é quase irreconhecível, razão pela qual, a grande maioria dos vocábulos usados de fato no mandarim moderno são compostos. No chinês medieval, a quantidade de homófonos é bem menor, de forma que radicais isolados são significativos, e sua estrutura é tal que os tons podem ser representados com ajuda de paragoges. A segunda é que o mandarim, assim como os demais dialetos chineses modernos, divergiram do chinês medieval assim como as línguas latinas divergiram do baixo latim e a maior parte dos empréstimos do chinês para outras línguas asiáticas (japonês, coreano e vietnamita, principalmente) veio do chinês medieval, do qual se mantêm foneticamente mais próximos. Assim, os radicais do chinês medieval conservam uma internacionalidade que os torna mais reconhecíveis que os do mandarim. Visto que o chinês medieval era escrito por meio de logogramas, sua pronúncia tem de ser deduzida a partir da evolução posterior da língua e de seus empréstimos e do Qieyun, um dicionário de rimas datado de 601 d.C. (reinado de Sui Wen) que parece representar uma mescla de pronúncias literárias do norte e do sul da China. A formação de palavras para o Koina se baseia numa versão modificada do sistema de transcrição criado por William H. Baxter e publicado em 1992 em A Handbook of Old Chinese Phonology, Berlim: Mouton de Gruyter. Iniciais Finais (*) Conforme Abraham Chan (2004), "Early Middle Chinese Towards a New Paradigm", T'oung Pao 90 (1/3): 122–162. Tons O primeiro tom, "constante", não tem representação especial na transcrição de Baxter. A transliteração para o Koina é feita normalmente: quando a palavra termina em vogal, não tem alteração. Quando termina em consoante (m, n ou ñ), acrescenta-se um "e" paragógico. O segundo tom, "ascendente", é representado por Baxter com um X no final da palavra, lembrando que ele deriva de um sufixo na forma de oclusiva glotal "ʔ" do chinês arcaico que já havia caído no chinês medieval. Na transliteração para o Koina, acrescenta-se "xa". O segundo tom, "saliente" (provavelmente descendente), é representado por Baxter com um H no final da palavra, lembrando que ele deriva de um sufixo "s" final no chinês arcaico que já havia caído no chinês medieval, passando por uma forma "h", como ocorreu no vietnamita. Na transliteração para o Koina, acrescenta-se um "hi". O quarto tom, "entrante", também não tem representação especial na transcrição de Baxter: essas palavras tem finais semelhantes às do primeiro tom que terminam em nasais, mas as nasais são substituídas pelas oclusivas surdas correspondentes (m>p, n>t, ñ>k). Na transliteração para o Koina, essas palavras, que terminam sempre em consoante (p, t ou k), recebem um "e" paragógico. Exemplos Árabe Alfabeto árabe (*) lx apenas no nome próprio Allāh > Allxahu (**) ع é transliterado em Koina como x quando inicial ou precedido de vogal e como qx quando precedido de consoante. Substantivos e adjetivos Substantivos e adjetivos árabes tomados de empréstimo em Koina são usados em sua forma pausal, aquela que tomam em final de sentenças e quando consideradas isoladamente. Naqueles cuja forma pausal termina em vogal esta se mantém, mas é reduzida de longa para curta. Naquelas cuja forma pausal termina em consoante (geralmente masculinas), acrescenta-se um -u paragógico e naquelas cuja forma pausal termina com a desinência feminina ة (tāʾ marbūṭa), transliterada -a, -ah ou -at em alfabeto latino, esta é substituída por "a". Ex:. maktab (escrivaninha, escritório) > maktabu; maktabah (biblioteca) > maktaba; dunyā (mundo) > dunia; ṣaḥrāʼ (deserto) > sxacxraa'u; Bayrūt (Beirute) > Bairuutu, Makkah (Meca) > Makka Verbos Verbos árabes, que são constituídos por radicais de três consoantes, que são flexionados pela variação das vogais e acréscimo de prefixos e sufixos, são tomados na 3ª pessoa masculina do singular do pretérito, a mais simples, formada com apenas uma vogal "a" para cada consoante. Exemplo: kataba (escreveu) > kataba (escrever). Hebraico Alfabeto hebraico Russo Alfabeto cirílico Substantivos e adjetivos Os substantivos russos são tomados em Koina no nominativo singular, acrescentando-se a vogal paragógica "e" quando terminam em consoante. Exemplos: стол > stole; окно > okno; дядя > diadia Os adjetivos são tomados de preferência no nominativo singular neutro, simplificando-se a desinência -ое (pronunciada -oie) como -o. Exemplos: новое > novo; Verbos Os verbos são tomados em Koina pelo tema, acrescentado da vogal paragógica "e" quando terminam em consoante. Nos verbos regulares, o tema é a primeira pessoa do singular do presente, menos a desinência -у ou -ю. Suaíli Alfabeto latino usado pelo suaíli Malaio Alfabeto latino usado pelo malaio Náuatl Alfabeto latino usado pelo náuatl Quéchua Alfabeto latino usado pelo quéchua Italiano Alfabeto latino usado pelo italiano Substantivos e adjetivos Substantivos italianos são tomados de preferência no singular: opera > oopera; spaghetti > spageetto Verbos Verbos italianos são tomados no infinitivo, menos a desinência -re, ou -rsi. crollare > krolla; chiamarsi > kiama Francês Alfabeto latino usado pelo francês Substantivos e adjetivos Os substantivos e adjetivos do francês são tomados no singular. A consoante final é mantida e acrescentada de um "e" paragógico quando é pronunciada ao menos em liaisons (ligação com palavra seguinte iniciada em vogal), caso contrário é omitida. Exemplos: grand (d pronunciado em ligações, como em grand homme) > grande; crochet (t mudo) krocjee; grenouille > grenui; sujet > syjee; blasé > blazei Verbos Os verbos do francês são tomados no infinitivo, suprimindo-se a desinência -r ou -re, acrescentando-se um "e" paragógico quando o radical resultante termina em consoante. Exemplos: rompre > rompe; survenir > syrveni; exclure > ekskly; enrager > anrajei Holandês Alfabeto latino usado pelo holandês Substantivos e adjetivos Os substantivos e adjetivos do holandês são tomados no singular, acrescentando-se um "e" paragógico quando terminam em consoante. Exemplos: boer > bure; jacht > iacte Verbos Os verbos do holandês são tomados no infinitivo, suprimindo-se o "n" final. Exemplos: bluffen > blyfe; kruisen > krwyse Alemão Alfabeto latino usado pelo alemão Substantivos e adjetivos Substantivos alemães são tomados pelo nominativo singular, acrescentando-se um "e" paragógico quando terminam em consoante. Exemplos: Frau > frau; Berg > berge; Kraft > krafte Adjetivos alemães são tomados na forma predicativa, acrescida de "e" paragógico quando esta termina em consoante. Exemplos: schön > cjwne Verbos Verbos alemães são tomados pelo infinitivo, suprimido o -n final e acrescentando-se um "e" paragógico quando o radical resultante termina em consoante. Exemplos: laufen > laufe; lächeln > leecele; meistern > maistere; dasein > dazai Português Alfabeto latino usado pelo português Substantivos e adjetivos Substantivos e adjetivos portugueses são tomados pela forma singular. Exemplos: moço > motso; aia > aia; saudade > saudade; sapeca > sapeeka Verbos Verbos portugueses são tomados na terceira pessoa do singular do presente do indicativo. Exemplos: brincar > briñka; namorar > namoora Tupi Alfabeto latino usado pelo tupi Iorubá Alfabeto latino usado pelo iorubá Inglês Alfabeto latino usado pelo inglês Veja Também *Koina *Dicionário Koina - Português *Vocabulário temático de Koina